enciklopedijafandomcom_hr-20200216-history
4. prosinca u Domovinskom ratu
Domovinski rat po nadnevcima: 4. prosinca u Domovinskom ratu. 1989. - Predsjedništvo SR Slovenije osudilo sve češće napade na Predsjedništvo SFRJ i njegova predsjednika Janeza Drnovšeka. 1990. '- Presjedništvo Republike Hrvatske proširilo zahtjev upućen Predsjedništvu SFRJ, da razmotri pitanje depolitizacije JNA, zahtjevom za ispitivanje političke odgovornosti Veljka Kadijevića za izjave izvan njegove nadležnosti.' - U drugom izbornom krugu za poslanike u Vijeću općina Skupštine BiH u općini Novi Travnik najviše glasova dobio Ivo Skopljaković iz HDZ-a BiH. 1991. - Hrvatski Sabor usvojio Ustavni zakon o ljudskim pravima i slobodama i o pravima etničkih i nacionalnih zajednica ili manjina u Republici Hrvatskoj. - JNA ne poštuje mirovni sporazum, te napada Dubrovnik. - Pukovnik JRM Mirko Bjelanović prijeti da će razoriti Pulu ako se ne skine hrvatska zastava s bivšeg doma JNA i kasarne. '- U banijskom selu Kukuruzari srpski teroristi ubili članove obitelji Jergović, 80-godišnju staricu, njenog sina i suprugu, a ostatak obitelji deportirali u Srbiju.' - Predsjednik Tuđman i specijalni izaslanik UN-a Cyrus Vance razgovarali o mogućnosti dolaska mirovnih snaga UN-a. - Mađarsko ministarstvo vanjskih poslova prigovorilo Srbiji zbog kršenja ljudskih prava mađarske manjine u Vojvodini. 1992. - U Šopotu kod Benkovca četnici ubili još četvero Hrvata. '- Hrvatska policija vratila s prijelaza u Turnju francuske unproforce koji su bez deklaracije vozili u Kladušu 45 tona brašna.' - Bivši američki predsjednik Ronald Reagan pozvao NATO na intervenciju u BiH, u govoru koji je održao na Sveučilištu u Oxfordu. - Ekumensko vijeće crkava osudilo u Ženevi kolektivno silovanje žena u logorima koji su namjerno s takvim ciljem otvoreni u BiH. - Na sastanku radne grupe za humanitarna pitanja Međunarodne konferencije o bivšoj Jugoslaviji u Ženevi, hrvatski predsjednik dr. Mate Granić iznio probleme izbjegličke krize u Hrvatskoj, te upozorio na neefikasnost UNPROFOR-a u razoružavanju tzv. srpske specijalne policije i odbijanje kninskih vlasti da prihvate Vanceov plan. 1993. - U Zagrebu objavljeno izvješće Boutrosa Ghalija Vijeću sigurnosti o provedbi Rezolucije 871, u kojem on smatra da je nepotrebno razmatrati mandat UNPROFOR-a u Hrvatskoj. - Boutros Ghali imenovao japanca Yasushija Akashija svojim novim posebnim izaslanikom za bivšu Jugoslaviju i šefom misije UNPROFOR-a. '- U Korčulu stiglo 300 izbjeglica Hrvata iz Ljubuškog, Čitluka, Konjica i Kiseljaka.' 1994. - Počinje summit na vrhu Konferencije o Europskoj suradnji i sigurnosti u Budimpešti. - Predsjednik RH dr. Franjo Tuđman vratio se iz državnog posjeta Čileu i Argentini. '- Martićevi četnici žestoko napali Vedro Polje, Izačić, Vikiće, Gatu i Tržačka Raštela iz smjera Ličkog Petrovog Sela, Plješivice i Kordunskog Ljeskovca, iz UNPA zone Republike Hrvatske granatama razarani Bihać i Velika Kladuša.' '- U Beograd doputovali francuski i britanski ministar vanjskih poslova, Alain Juppe i Douglas Hurd, i odmah se iza zatvorenih vrata sastali sa Slobodanom Miloševićem. Jedan francuski diplomat prije dolaska izjavio: "Odlučili smo igrati na Miloševića i kod toga ostajemo".' 1995. - Slijedeći mjesec demobilizirat će se 42.000 vojnika, a uklanjanje mina jedan je od preduvjeta za gospodarsku obnovu ratom pogođenih područja, zaključak sjednice Vijeća obrane i nacionalne sigurnosti održane pod predsjedanjem dr. Franje Tuđmana. - Važno je okrenuti se budućnosti odnosno rješavanju humanitarnih pitanja, izgradnji povjerenja i svekolikoj normalizaciji odnosa među državama proizašlim iz bivše Jugoslavije, izjavio predsjednik Tuđman primajući posebnu izvjestiteljicu Komisije za ljudska prava UN Elizabeth Rehn. - Na temelju izvješća ministra uprave Davorina Mlakara, a na prijedlog potpredsjednice dr. Ljerke Mintas-Hodak, hrvatska Vlada zaključila da 2. prosinca nije konstituirana Gradska skupština Zagreba, niti Skupština Zagrebačke županije, jer na sjednici nije bilo prisutno potrebnih dvije trećine članova. - Predsjednik Predsjedništva BiH Alija Izetbegović zamolit će mudžahedine iz muslimanskih zemalja da napuste BiH, izjavio u Washingtonu zapovjednik američke vojske general John Sahlikashvilr. Prema navodima UN u BiH je između t .500 i 3.000 mudžahedina. 1996. - "Mirne demonstracije žena", kako je prvo glasnogovornik UNTAES-a Philip Arnold nazvao okupljanje Srba u središtu Vukovara, pretvorile se u divljački napad razularene rulje na deset hrvatskih novinara, koji su u organizaciji UNTAES-a pozvani na izložbu slika djece. - Zaboravite na autonomiju jer hrvatska vlast na to ne pristaje - stoji u pismu generala Kleina "oblasnoj vladi" Srba u hrvatskom Podunavlju. - Počela londonska konferencija o provedbi mira u BiH (London 2). - Na međunarodnom kaznenom sudu pročitana nova optužnica generalu Tihomiru Blaškiću, broj točaka optužnice koje terete Blaškića smanjen, no dojam je da optužba još uvijek nema valjanih dokaza, iako je Blaškić već osam mjeseci u pritvoru. Izvori *Hrvatski informativni centar Hrvatski spomenar: 1. prosinca - 10. prosinca Kategorija:Domovinski rat po nadnevcima